This Scary Love
by HellPrincess
Summary: Alice and Jasper are dating, but Alice is only 15 while Jasper is 18. But one night, Jasper is found guilty of statutory rape and sentenced to prison for one year. How different will things be like when they are finally reunited. OOC x DARK FIC!
1. Scary Love

**I really hope you guys like this. Let me know.**

* * *

Alice's face instantly lit up when she saw her love.

"Hey." Jasper said as Alice walked out of school and into his arms.

"Hey baby." She replied hugging him.

Jasper laced his hand into hers and together they walked down the busy street of New York street.

Alice loved the feeling of walking away from that school, it brought her so much relief. She hated that school. She didn't have many friends there. Well that wasn't completely true. Many people there liked Alice, but none truly understood her. Sure, she had acquaintances but only one real friend, Amy. Amy was the only one in those walls that she could really talk to and be herself with no matter what. They had been friends since middle school and although this was only there second year of high school it seemed as if their friendship could survive all the pressures that surrounded them, including the troubles Amy tended to provide at many times. Amy had a tendency to go out with the wrong guy who would undoubtedly screw her over in the end.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper softly asked her. He had noticed her eyes glazing over as she stared ahead.

Alice sighed. "Nothing, it's just Amy's off with some other guy, again."

Jasper sighed knowing this wasn't the first time and certainly not the last. "Oh. Don't worry, sweetheart, she'll find the right guy someday."

"Ha, not if she keeps passing them up for guys like Derek."

"Who?" Jasper asked confused.

"Just the latest boy to pull her farther in hell."

"Don't be such a pessimist." He joked as they walked farther along.

"Sorry, it's just been one hell of a week."

"Well maybe I can help you with that." Jasper said reaching in to his pocket. He pulled out a baggy of joints and grabbed one for the both of them to share.

Alice led Jasper over to a tall tree on the side of the side walk, together they sat down. Jasper lit the joint and took a long hit from it before he passed it over to Alice. He watched completely mesmerized as Alice gracefully took a long drag from the joint. She exhaled the smoke as she gazed out on the world before her.

"You're gorgeous, you know." Jasper told her.

Alice smiled slightly as she looked down, almost blushing but not. She looked at him lovingly and said, "Only because of you. You make life worth living."

Jasper smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. Alice kissed him back and Jasper deepened the kiss. As time passed Alice got so lost in the kiss that she forgot the time. Finally, Alice pulled back and grabbed Jasper's wrist.

"Ah, shit. I have to go. I'm supposed to be home by five." Alice said regrettably as she saw the time.

"C'mon. Just stay with me." Jasper said kissing her again.

Alice pulled back and laughed. "Believe me, I want to, but my step dad will go ballistic if I'm not there…now."

Jasper sighed.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Alice said getting up and running off to her house.

He laughed as he watched her scamper off. He sighed in content and leaned back against the tree.

**********

Alice entered her house and was immediately bombarded by her step dad, Stan.

"Where the hell have you been?" He said accusingly.

"Out." She said nonchalantly.

"Out?" He repeated in a more question form. It irritated Alice.

"Yeah, school let out and then I went for a walk and then I came home. What more do you want from me?" Alice said stomping all the way to her room and slamming her door shut.

Alice grabbed her ipod and cranked it up. She used the music to drown out all her troubles. Alice sighed as she reached randomly for one of her books. Jane Eyre, one of her favorites. She passed the rest of the night away by reading as she listened to her music until she finally fell asleep.

Suddenly Alice was awakened by some noise. She looked around and then jumped back in fear and surprise.

"Oh my god." She shrieked and then laughed.

At her window stood Jasper, he had been tapping at it to wake her up and get her attention.

She got up and opened the window for him.

With a huge smile, Alice said, "Jasper, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stop thinking of you." He said sweetly.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Get in here."

Jasper climbed into her room and Alice tried to quietly shut the window. They both laughed as Jasper tripped over his feet from climbing through the window.

"Ssshhh…." Alice said putting a single finger to her lips.

"Sorry." Jasper said guiding them over to her bed. Together they fell upon it.

"God, you're so awesome to do this. Just randomly sneak in to my place at night."

"The things I do for love." Jasper said jokingly.

"Ha ha." Alice said going in for a kiss.

Jasper wrapped his arms around her and rolled on top of her continuing to kiss her. Alice reached forth for his shirt and tugged it over his head chuckling as it resisted.

"God, I don't think your shirt is as in to this as we are."

Jasper chuckled lightly. "Don't worry about it."

They continued to kiss as Alice dug her nails into Jasper's back, she heard him hiss lightly but he was too consumed with his love to really care.

Jasper stood up slightly to pull Alice's shirt off.

"Eager?" she asked.

Jasper growled softly. "Very."

Alice laughed as they continued on until she heard her door creak open and someone yell, "What the hell is going on here?!"

Jasper jumped off of Alice and fell on to the floor. Alice's head snapped to the door and she saw Stan.

"Stan, we were just--"

But Stan didn't bother to listen. He stormed over to Jasper and grabbed him by his hair.

"Who do you think you are?" He yelled at Jasper.

"Stan!" Alice yelled at him.

"Sir-" Jasper began but was cut off when Alice's mom appeared in the door way.

"What is with all the noise?" she said.

"This boy snuck into our house." Stan accused nodding to Jasper.

"I let him in!" Alice yelled.

"Sarah, call the cops. We have an intruder." Stan said.

"Mom, no!" Alice yelled but her mom was already racing to the phone.

"Stan, stop this." Alice begged but he wouldn't listen.

Within minutes the police arrived and hauled Jasper off while Alice cried and yelled at them that it was a mistake but no one would listen.

Jasper was guided into the police car and watched sadly as Alice cried when the car door was shut. Her sobs only increased as the car drove away until she ran back into her room and slammed the door as loud as she possibly could to express how angry she was at the world, especially the two adults living in the same house with her.

That night Alice cried herself to sleep.

********

A week later Jasper was in a small court room on trial for statutory rape. Despite the fact that Alice yelled at everyone to stop this the court proceeded to prosecute him.

When asked if Jasper had anything to say for himself, he just muttered over and over again, "I love her."

None the less he was found guilty.

* * *

**Plz, plz, plz review! Reviews are Love!!!**


	2. The Addict and The Addiction

**Hey Guys! Well here it is. The next chapter. It's all Jasper really, but there's a shit load of references to Alice. Lots of innter-fucked up-turmoil in this chapter that poor Jasper is dealing with. It's a bit calm in this chapter but not for long. So enjoy your sanity while you still can!**

**Enjoy! :P**

_C H A P T E R T W O ||| T H E A D D I C T A N D T H E A D D I C T I O N_

* * *

Jasper stood in front of the doors to his freedom. He had been locked away for a year now, for loving the only person who mattered in his world. The only person he would gladly give his life up for, and practically did. He was locked away for being capable of love.

You would think now, that he would bolt through those doors and never look back, but that wasn't the case. Jasper was afraid. But, of what? Was it because he hadn't seen or spoken to Alice for a year? Was it because he didn't know if she was still waiting for him or had moved on? Was it because he worried that people would take one look at him and just know. Know that he was convicted of statutory rape and locked away from society for his actions? Or, was it because he felt lost now? So much had changed. Or was it all of that wrapped up in one little cluster-fuck? Who knew? But, either way Jasper was just unable to force himself to leave his confines for the past year.

"Hey, punk! Are planning on moving back in now?" A guard called out to him.

Jasper glanced at him and sighed. With a final nod, to know one in particular, Jasper pushed the door open and stepped outside.

The prison sat by a crossroad, right next to a busy highway. It was always torture for Jasper to hear and sometimes see the cars zooming by him as if he didn't exist, while others continued to live there lives as his lay in pieces. Jasper froze, as he stood at the end of the block. He looked around him and breathed in the open, fresh air.

"Yes!" Jasper breathed in to himself as a smile creped up on him. Mother fucking freedom.

Jasper had no where to go. He looked around him, but nothing came to mind. So, when in doubt, as always, drink.. Jasper began to walked straight a head of him. He had been walking for over an hour before, he finally found a bar, granted it looked more like a fucking shack, but as long as it had some strong whiskey for him, all was good.

He walked in and took a seat at the bar. The bartender looked at him and Jasper muttered, "strongest whiskey ya got."

The bartender nodded as he turned around to get him his drink. Jasper gazed around at the few fellows around him. A few looked like low-lifes, but some others just looked like a couple of blue-collared guys getting a drink after a long day at work.

Silently, the bartender sat Jasper's drink down. Jasper grabbed it and downed the whole thing in one gulp. "Another." Jasper said as he put the glass down.

The bartender refilled it for him and turned around to watch the game on the T.V.

Jasper took another gulp of his drink and reached into his pocket to pull out the one picture he possessed. He stared at her image and looked deep into the expression in her eyes. The picture was one that their friend, ????, had taken of them. Jasper was holding Alice in his arms as she practically lay in his lap. They were sitting on the curb, right outside ???'s house. Alice was staring out into the abyss with a dazed look on his face. While, Jasper held a Miller in his left hand, he had his other arms wrapped around Alice's waist. Jasper's chin was resting on Alice's shoulder. Even from the picture, you could see Jasper looking lovingly at Alice like she was all that mattered in this fucked up world. Jasper continued to stare at the picture. Just looking at an image of her made him feel more relaxed.

"So, what's your name, baby?" A woman said as she sat in the seat next to Jasper. She had been drinking, but wasn't drunk just yet, almost.

Jasper never glanced at her as he responded, "Not interested."

The girl laughed. "Sure you aren't. My name's Maria." She said as she lightly rested her hand on his arm.

Jasper looked at her for a moment with blank and expressionless eyes. "Maria. Trust me, you're wasting your time." He said softly to her, almost sympathetic. He could tell she was looking to make some money.

Maria continued to look at him, but finally with a sigh left. As she walked away, Jasper could hear her mumble, "Fucking bastard."

Maria didn't look half bad, but she was nothing like his Alice.

Alice was very petite and full of so much energy, he was sure one day soon she would combust. Her brown hair was choppily cut around her neck, leaving her with messy, short hair that somehow looked nice and rather sweet on her. She had big brown eyes that always captured his attention.

As Jasper thought more and more of Alice, he began to miss her more and more. Finally, Jasper had to push away all memory of her for the time being or else. Thinking of Alice, without having Alice was too painful.

In his frustration, Jasper slapped down a ten and left the bar. He continued walking a short distance until he reached a motel. In his shitty, little room Jasper lay on his bed, staring at the moldy ceiling.

When had life gone so wrong? Jasper had never been the perfect kid in many ways and he was never exactly on the best track for life, but still. He never expected to be this fucked up. His parents had always expected the best of him. Which was probably why he was so anal about many things. They put a lot of pressure on him to be the best of the motherfucking best. When he was little all it ever meant to him was to please his parents, she strived constantly for their approval. But then high school happened and Jasper was awakened to a new kind of way, a way of rebellion.

In this time, he discovered drugs. The power they possessed amazed him. These little tiny substances were more powerful that his parents could ever hope to be. Although, the need for everything to be just right was still engraved in Jasper, he no longer lived for his parents approval. He had better things to do.

Somewhere down memory lane Jasper had fallen asleep. But now he was abruptly woken up as he heard a gunshot. Two more loud bangs rang through his ears, hitting his skull. Jasper shot out of bed to the window. He split the curtains and peeked outside. Instantly, he saw a man standing over another man. The man standing had a gun hanging from him limp hand. The man below him was curled on the ground. He had blood pouring out of him from his shirt and there were two wounds on his left leg. The standing man didn't even bother to look around to see if anyone had notice; which of course they fucking did. It looked like he simply said a few words to the bleeding man and then calmly walked away. Jasper watched as the man bled to death and yet nothing moved him to go down and help the man, nothing pushed him to do the to have some compassion for the poor guy. The world is fucked. It's a cold cruel world, it was for him and now so was it for that guy. Fair is fair.

Jasper closed the curtains and turned back to his bed. He grabbed the remote and landed back on the bed. He turned the T.V. and began to mindlessly flip through the channels. After going through the select twenty five channels the motel provided, Jasper settled on a somewhat okay cowboy movie.

The bed was very lumpy and causing his back to ache. Their was a table to his left with a half filled glass of water next to the lamp. The bathroom was to his right. It was small and cramped, but doable. And, best of all it was his space, all his for the time being, no one else's.

He began to drift asleep as he watched the movie, his eyes closing every once in awhile. They were stinging as they begged for rest. He lost control and within the hour fell asleep.

His dreams were ever-changing. At first, it was a nightmare. He was back in prison eating his moldy lunch in the yard. The noise was poisoning his ears. People were screaming, yelling, cursing, whispering, whimpering, talking, and everything else in between all mixed together. Perfectly normal, until one voice shattered and silenced them all.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch! Fuck you!" A big man yelled at another.

Jasper recognized him as Laurent. Everyone was always fooled by his name when they first hear of it. They assumed he was a fruit, nothing but pest, something to play with, and fuck around with if necessary. But, they were wrong. He was nothing of the sort. Laurent was quite strong and well built. He looks as if he only knows how to use brute force. But, once again assumptions were wrong. Brute force wasn't below him, but he preferred more a more skilled way. He was a skilled marksman. He could do things with guns few could imagine. But his skills with guns was nothing compared to his skills, passion, and favor for knives of all kinds. His destruction was near artwork. But, Jasper being Jasper did not judge him like others. So he did not feel quite as fooled when he met the true Laurent. And, to top it off, Laurent was determined to live. He had a four year old son waiting for him to come home. And, Laurent was determined to be there for him. If anyone threatened him, consciously or unconsciously, he destroyed them, eliminated the threat before it could manifest and become serious.

The guy he was currently cursing at was for one, dead, or at least about to be. He was a new guy, named Alex or Aaron or some shit. He was a cocky, little fuck. Thought that in one week he own this shitty joint. As mother fucking if! Bitches didn't just walk in her and start running shit. Jasper know the punk needed to learn his lesson, but learning it from Laurent…. Well his life expectancy just became a hell of a lot shorter.

"Well then come on. Let's do this, bitch?" Was this guy for real. This was reality not some shoot em' up, knuckle head, fucking Hollywood show biz movie. The puck has his arms spread out, wide open, beckoning the guy. So fucking original.

Laurent wasn't amused. He stared at the guy with a blank face for a moment and then stepped forward toward his latest victim. So fucked.

Laurent moved with impeccable speed as he grabbed the guy around the neck with one hand and with his other smashed his fist into the guy's face over and over again. He swung him around and shoved him down on the ground. Jasper heard the guy's body as it slammed against the concrete. Oh yeah, some ribs definitely just broke. Laurent strode over to a friend of his, who slipped him a short and blunt knife, more like a shiv. Of course, nobody went to help the new guy. For on thing, he was the new guy. Nobody had any alliances with him. And for another, this was fucking Laurent he messed with. Nobody wanted any alliances with him now. Laurent calmly walked back to the near life-less body. The guy groaned and lightly grabbed his head with his right hand. You could see him trying to get back up, but it was no use, his body was fucking broken. Laurent stood over him. He pulled back his leg and kicked the guy in the gut. His victim groaned and curled furthermore in a fetal position. Laurent picked him up by the scuff of his collar and drag him onto his feet, although Laurent had to hold up most of his own weight, because the guy was barely conscious. In one swift move Laurent sliced open his throat and dropped him to the ground as blood poured out of him.

Throughout this while time, people had been cheering and chanting. But, suddenly screams broke out as guards came rushing forward ready to beat the shit out of everyone and anyone. Jasper scrambled to get out of the way as the riot began. Guards against prisoners. The never ending war, where the odds were in no one's favor. As Jasper ran, he bumped into a guard and fell to the ground hitting his head. As he looked up, the guard was swinging his arm back, preparing to beat Jasper with his baton. The fear Jasper felt coursed through his veins and hit him like a bullet from a 45. His heart was about to break through his chest as it pumped blood rapidly. He was on fire was fear.

Suddenly, the cinerary changed. It morphed into another, completely different situation. Jasper was holding Alice as they watched a movie together. It looked like Rock n' Rolla. He felt so content now as he could feel how real she really was. Her head was resting in the crook of his neck. She was watching the movie as Jasper silently gazed at their intertwined hands. They truly did belong together. They fit each other and helped make one another whole again. Alice needed someone to protect her and Jasper needed someone to protect. Alice was truly a light in Jasper's darkness. Although, she had her own darkness to cloud it over. But when she was with Jasper it all just faded away. He was her tunnel that put her light in perspective. The light at the end of the tunnel.

Within seconds though, his vision began to blur. A feeling of loss and despair clouded over him. No, he needed to see her again. Feel her to know she was still there for him. He no longer craved it, after so long now, he needed it like no other. He was an addict and she was his addiction. But he did not feel like the victim. He felt so blessed to have the chance to get so hooked on her. To have his existence depend on her existence, and her existence alone. But now she was fading away.

Jasper jolted awake screaming. "Alice! No!"

His screams turned to hash sobs and gasps for air and then to whimpers.

"Come back." He nearly whined softly with a shaky breath.

The addict needed his hit.

* * *

**Review and Jasper will have lovely dreams of you too! XD**


	3. Stalking

_C H A P T E R T H R E E || S T A L K I N G_

Walking down the filthy road, Jasper felt his legs go numb. He had been walking since four in the goddamn morning. It was only now noon, but the thought of Alice pushed him on. At first he had plenty of energy to work off. Being caged for a year like a rabid animal can do that to you. The past year had taught him endurance, but after eight hours his endurance was tattered. Midway through he felt pain pulsing in his legs, throbbing and begging him to be stoic, but he refused. He pushed through the pain as it continued to become more intense until finally his legs were simply numb. Every time he considered stopping for a break the image of Alice in his dream forced him to walk forward and pick up his pace.

Soon he found himself standing at the metal fence that divided him from his love. Gripping on to the fence his knuckles turned snow white as he stared at the school. His eyes observed and analyzed each student, begging to see her. It was amazing how it took him a mere second to see someone and shove them aside in his mind knowing they were not her. He saw a dirt blonde girl, but could tell from her walk she wasn't Alice. Alice was full of energy, this girl was too calm. He noticed a brown haired girl, but her hair was much too long. After searching the crowds and noticing over a hundred students that failed to be her, Jasper felt defeated. He stood there as his eyes glazed over with the distant memory of her.

He remembered Alice's laugh as he lightly pushed her into a friend's ice cold pool. That laugh was pure music. He remembered her face light up when they entered the mall. God, she loved shopping. He remembered how she made him drive for over two hours just because her friend had said four simple words, "I need your help." Her ability for compassion always amazed him.

Suddenly he could hear her and not just in his mind. He heard her sweet voice as she talked to someone. His eyes quickly scanned the crowds until he saw her. She looked the same as before all hell broke loose. Her hair was still stuck in little spiked around her neck, and her eyes carried a lightness to them. She hadn't grown an inch, still standing almost a foot lower than everyone else.

Jasper stared at her, at his love. His.

He watched as she conversed with a girl he faintly remembered as her friend, Amy. She was bouncing about like her normal self. Jake watched Alice and Amy stroll off of the school campus and onto the sidewalk. He kept his distance and stayed far behind them, but he couldn't bear to let Amber out of his sight. Every time she turned around Jasper bolted to the corner and peaked his eyes around the corner only to see his angel shinning as ever and perfectly safe. Jasper let out a deep sigh and continued to follow his heart as it drew him closer to his love like magnets that refused to be separated. He noticed how Alice continued to balk and look around at her surroundings. At that point Japer would jump into the bushes or duck behind a tree until he could hear their footsteps continue on their path. Well he could hear Amy's footsteps, but not Alice's. She was much too light and walked in a very soft manner. He wondered what was causing Alice to stop. It couldn't be him because Jasper kept himself well under the radar.

When he realized they were on Alice's block, Jasper halted. To be caught on her street, after everything that had happened, would not be good. It would be really fucking bad. He knew where she lived, he knew she was going home. There was no reason to follow her, but after being away for so long from her it broke him to think of losing her again. With a heavy sigh moved forward and crept up to the bushes that surrounded the kitchen window. He saw her walk around the kitchen and look as if she was pondering something. Reluctantly she opened the fridge and grabbed some orange juice. As she drank Jasper wished more than anything that he was there standing by her, holding her.

Jasper followed her as he saw her walk out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

He chuckled, thinking "like hell are some fucking stairs gonna stop me."

Lucky him, Alice's house had no alarm system and it was a rare day when her parents thought to lock the door. Fact of the matter was they were to self-absorbed and lazy to give a shit.

Slowly and quietly, Jasper stepped inside the house and followed the sweet smell of Alice.

Alice wondered into her room and lightly jumped on to her bed. With a heavy sigh, she closed her eyes.

_Ah, finally some peace._

All day and everyday for the last year Alice pretended that everything was alright. She tricked everyone, including her best friend Amy, into thinking she was perfectly fine, happy even. Really fucking happy.

_Yeah, right._

Truth was she was the farthest fucking thing from "happy". She was **broken**, **destroyed**, and **lifeless**.

_A dead living girl._

She felt like nothing without him. Every night she cried because he was lost in there because of her. Everything went to hell cause of her.

**So I guess Jasper isn't as perceptive as we thought he was, huh? Got anything to say about this chapter? Then you know what to do.**


	4. Old Friends with a Buzz

**YES! Fastest I have ever updated and definitely the fucking longest chapter! Wanna do a happy dance with me? :)**

_C H A P T E R F O U R || O L D F R I E N D S W I T H A B U Z Z_

Alice laid on her bed softly crying. Thoughts of Jasper were just too much for her. She'd be lying if she said she never thought of him, especially late at night, but she'd also be lying if she said she never tried to push those thoughts away. It was all just too overwhelming. This was not how fairy tales were supposed to play out. Before Jasper, Alice didn't believe in fairy tale, but he had of way of changing everything around on her. She still didn't believe in Disney's idea of a fairy tale. No, now she had her own idea of fairy tale. The plot changed entirely, but one thing remained the same: "and they lived happily ever after." That was a fairy tale to Alice. If in the end you lived happily every after, then you lived a fairy tale.

This, however, did not look like it was in the plan for Alice now. She wanted Jasper back now. He wasn't supposed to end up in prison, much less for statutory rape. He never raped her. The idea was fucking ridiculous. She tried over and over again to tell everyone one that, but no one listened. It was all fucking Stan's fault. He fucked everything up for his own sick pleasure. Mother fucking cunt, he was.

Since Jasper left, Stan's behavior had gotten increasingly worse. Alice could only bury his secret for so long, before someone dug it up. The one person who knew the truth was locked up behind bars. How convenient for Stan, right? Yeah, I'm sure he thought so too.

For all Alice knew Jasper was still in prison. She had no idea the very one she wanted to hold so badly was just outside her bedroom door.

Jasper stood outside her bedroom door listening to Alice. At first, he wanted to rush in the moment he heard her begin to cry. The sound of her pain mixed with his own just wasn't fair. At least one of them deserved to be happy. He had always hoped that one would be Alice. Jasper never moved though. He didn't know why she was crying. He worried that if he showed up he would just make it worse. They hadn't seen each other in a year. What the hell would he say to her.

Hey, honey. Sorry you feel like shit. Whatever it is, hey at least it ain't prison.

Yeah, that probably wouldn't go over well. Slowly Jasper slid to the floor, leaned his head against the door, and just listened. A year ago Jasper would have known exactly what to say. He'd have Alice smiling in seconds, but now he was completely lost. Their connection was still there, he was sure of that, but the more technical stuff like what the fuck to say. Well that was something else.

As Alice's cries subsided, Jasper let out a breath he had been holding in. He heard her move around and quickly dogged into another room. Looking around he noticed he was in the guest bathroom. Sunlight poured in through the window. He looked at himself in the mirror and was disgusted. Here he was hiding out in a bathroom in the house of the girl who couldn't wait to see once he got out of being in prison for her and he couldn't even face her. Instead, he was causing her to cry. Some fucking man he was. Jasper stormed out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and out of Alice's out. He didn't even think to make sure no one saw him, but thankfully no one did, not even Alice. He continued to walk angrily away and soon broke out running. Anything to get away from her. He couldn't stand to be near her. The guilt was just too fucking much for him. He was like a weak little snot-nosed boy.

Jasper knocked furiously on an old friend's door. He was done running, now he was ready for a solution. No one answered, but he could hear voices inside along with loud music; which was no doubt why no one heard him knocking. So Jasper banged on the door louder and yelled, "Hey man, open up the fucking door already."

A few seconds later the door was thrown open and there stood Jasper's old friend completely shocked to see him.

"Holy shit." His friend hollered.

"Nice to see you too." Jasper said stepping inside.

"When the hell did you get out?" He asked following him.

"Uh... yesterday."

"Fuck, man I would come and got you."

Jasper turned around with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, cause that would of looked good. Getting picked up by a known drug deal."

With a big smile the guy said, " Every ones jealous of those in high places."

Jasper laughed. "Edward you haven't changed at all."

"Hell no man." Edward said leading them over to the couch.

Edward had been best friends with Jasper since they were fifteen. They tried their first hits together and they both dropped out together at sixteen. Pretty much every bad decision they shouldn't have made, they made it together. Edward was six feet tall, lean like Jasper, but had the craziest bronze hair. Jasper always joked that pennies were jealous of him. He wore dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt.

Both guys sat down on an old beaten up couch just chilling.

"So how's life been without me?" Jasper asked casually, but Edward picked up on the edge in his voice.

"Boring as hell. Life sure is dull without a right hand man."

Jasper chuckled. "Same here."

"Yeah, but uh ya know Emmett?"

"Dude I was in prison, not dead. Course I remember him. He's too fucking big to forget. The guy ate everything in the fridge."

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, well after you left said he didn't feel right being the only bum now so he got a job as a bouncer down at that club, Eclipse."

"Holy shit. He works now?" Jasper said amazed. Emmett rarely ever worked for his money.

"Yup. Big guy like him. He's pretty good at his job."

"I bet. That fucker could take on anyone."

It felt kinda weird Jasper thought to be here without Emmett. Before Jasper was sent to prison, he and Emmett used to crash here at Edward's place until finally they just pretty much lived there.

"He stays here sometimes, though." Edward mumbled.

"Where's he live when he's not here?"

"Hell if I know, but I ain't sure I want to what with the company he keeps."

"True." Jasper said chuckling. "What about you man? You still with Tanya."

"Me and Tanya? No fucking way man. Bitch was bat shit crazy." Edward said making a disgusted face. Jasper remembered that other than the sex, Edward wasn't Tanya's biggest fan. But hey when the sex is good, the sex is good, and so is everything else. "Nah, now I'm with this girl Bella."

"Bella." Jasper said mumbling the name. It sounded so familiar, but he couldn't quite place why. "Don't know her." He finally said.

Edward just laughed. "Every ones in the kitchen. You want a beer?"

"Sure."

"Bella, can you get me two beers?" Edward called out.

"Sure. One sec." A girl yelled back.

"That's nice of her." Jasper said.

Edward smirked. "She's a pleaser in every sense of the word."

Both the guys laughed.

"Hey, I was hoping for a little extra while I was here." Jasper finally said.

Edward smiled like a little boy that discovered his first playboy magazine. "What did you have in mind?"

"You know me. I'm always up for my favorite."

"Thought you'd say that."

Edward left the room and Jasper assumed wandered in to his. That was where Edward usually kept his personal stash. Edward always said what's worth happiness is worth protecting. Moments later Edward strolled back in with a huge grin. "You're gonna love this." He simple said.

Edward set up for slim lines for them. He handed Jasper the tiny straw and said have at it. Jasper leaned down with the straw and snorted his first line in over a leaned back and shook his head. "Fuck man." He said leaning down for another and quickly moving on to a third before leaning back against the couch.

Edward laughed. " Well that third one you took was for me, but alright."

Jasper chuckled. "Sorry man, but I needed it."

Edward made another line for himself and snorted the two lines.

"Dude," Jasper said "Where the fuck is Bella with those beers?"

Edward had completely forgotten about the beers, but now that Jasper had mentioned them he wanted one. "Bella." Edward yelled.

"Jesus Christ" Bella yelled back angrily. "I'm coming."

Edward chuckled. "She's coming." He said mockingly.

Jasper smiled back at him. God he missed his friends.

Suddenly a short, thin girl with long brunette hair appeared and Jasper instantly recognized her. He couldn't see her eyes, but he knew what they would look like. Brown doe eyes, they pierced right through you.

"Dammit." The girl said. "I forget mine while grabbing yours." She said teasingly.

"Sorry, love." Edward said smiling. Anyone could tell he wasn't really sorry, just happy that he got his beer.

As Bella left, Jasper quickly turned to his friend.

"Dude, that's Isabella, Jacob's girl. You took Jacob's girl?"

Edward smiled mischievously. "I didn't take her, Jasper. I fucking stole her." Edward declared proudly as he high-fived Jasper.

"How the hell did all this happen?" Jasper said excitingly.

Edward was just as ecstatic. "Couple of months ago. Some of us were down at LaPush on first beach just causing some fucking trouble. Bella was there standing in the ocean past her knees. I have no fucking idea how the hell she wasn't freezing to death, but I went up to her and I guess they got in some fight and she was out there crying.

"Shit. You can't stand crying girls."

"I know. I was thinking of leaving. It's always just so annoying. But the water pushed her and she stumbled back so I caught her. Damn Jasper I saw her face and-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Touched by an angel and all that love of your life bullshit." Jasper said goofing off, but Edward still looked serious.

"Nah man. Here face was so fucked up."

"What?" Jasper said not expecting this.

"The fucker had beat the shit out of her. Her face looked like she had done 12 rounds with a fucking butcher."

"Damn." Jasper said. "I knew he had a tendency to throw some slaps, but that's fucked up."

"Yeah," Suddenly Edward was smiling again. "So I just threw on some of my magic, swooped in, and well his girl is now my girl."

"Nice man." Jasper said slapping Edward on the back.

The boys and Jacob always had a rivalry going ever since Jacob tried to steal some Edward's drugs. Emmett caught him though and beat the shit out of him. None of the boys felt like forgiveness was in the works so the feud just kept going, and sharing girlfriends was not a good way of forgiving Jacob, though Edward joked that it was his way of saying were all good now.

"Yeah, and the best part man she just turned seventeen. Totally legal." Edward was all smiles.

"Lucky you." Even a year later Alice was still too young in the eyes of the law.

"Sorry." Edward felt kind of guilty for bringing it up. "but after you went away," he said it almost like it was a trip. As if, Jasper thought. "Everyone got real spooked. I mean no one thought anything would really happen, but guess it did."

"Yeah, I guess it did." Jasper said remorsefully.

Bella walked back in to the living room and about five people followed her. Everyone sat around the table. Some Jasper recognized, but others were just strangers.

"Hey Jazz." James said as he and jasper slapped hands and bumped fists. Bella rolled her eyes at such a cliche guy thing.

"James." Jasper said happy to see another familiar face. He'd only met James a couple times before he went to hell, but the guys seemed cool enough.

"Hey Eric." Jasper said to his friend. Eric was a little geeky, but always managed to entertain Jasper.

"Jasper. Haven't seen you in a while. What's up?" Eric replied.

"Nothing just came over to say hi to everybody."

"Oh yeah," Edward said staring to get up, but then realizing Bella was on his lap." Oh sorry, love." He said sitting again. "Jasper this is Jessica, Lauren, and Mike." He said pointing out everyone to Jasper and then in a lower voice he said only to Jasper, "Mike's got a thing for Bella."

"Oh." Jasper said knowing what that meant. Mike, watch out man.

Suddenly Bella playfully slapped Edward on his chest. "Watch it. I heard that."

Edward made a face as if to say 'What did I do?'.

"Seems like you're gonna cause a lot of trouble, Bella." Jasper joked.

"Hey," Bella pointed at herself making an innocent face. "I'm the peace keeper."

"Right." Edward said skeptically.

"Fine, no love for you."

"No, no, no baby. You're the peace keeper alright." Edward rushed out saying. Bella smiled triumphantly. "Sorry Jazz, but a man can only live for so long without some things and that ain't one of them."

Jasper laughed at Edward's facial expression. He knew exactly what Edward was talking about. The past year had been really fucking painful for Jasper.

"So how was prison?" James bluntly asked.

Not cool.

"Peachy." Jasper replied back just as bluntly.

"Wait you were in prison?" One of the girls asked obnoxiously.

"Lauren!" The other girl scolded. Ah so the obnoxious one was Lauren.

"Yes." Jasper replied stiffly.

"Did you like do it with other guys?" The obnoxious girl went on.

Jasper raised his eye brow at her. "No."

"But I mean like did other guys do it with you, then?" She looked as if she could barely the words out of her fucking mouth.

"And I still mean no." There was an obvious edge in Jasper's voice. He didn't like this girl. Her voice was pumped with too much candy. He could feel his teeth aching just listening to her. And worse of all she was bringing down his buzz. At first he felt pretty good. He wasn't worried about Alice anymore. Everything felt like it would fall into place. Now though, since that bitch started talking, he felt more tense and like at any moment he was gonna be attacked. He really didn't like this girl. She lacked all common sense to shut up. It wasn't like Jasper wasn't desperate for some action, but he never stooped down low enough to fuck another guy. Sure, guys tried to us him, but Jasper never gave them a chance. Any fucker that came near him with their dick was risking their own life. Jasper Whitlock was no one's bitch.

An awkward silence filled the air as no one knew what to say after that little interrogation.

"Hey did I tell James is my new partner?" Edward said to bring back the conversation.

"Nah man. How's that going?" Jasper said trying to feel the light heartedness he almost had before.

"Great." James said. "I'm helping him to get some new customers."

"Where about?" Jasper asked.

"Here and there, but it's a much more prestigious clientele."

Jasper looked at Edward confused.

"He knows some people in high places that aren't supposed to be hooked but are anyway so they need to get it real quiet, and that's where he comes in."

"I make it look like real nice. Like we're just two old friends having a chat."

Jasper evaluated James. He looked pretty rough. Tattered, old jeans, a white wife beater, and dirty, long hair pulled back. Jasper didn't think he would pass as an old friend among those kind of people.

"I clean up, of course." James offered. "Hell some times I even where a suit." This made everyone laugh. It was just hard to picture James dressed nicely, much less in a suit. "What? I can pull it off."

"Right." Eric said sarcastically.

"Hey, Edward. Wanna give me another line? Someone dragged me down." He said eyeing the bitch. Lauren snorted at his reference.

"Sure."

"Can I have some?" Eric asked.

"No. I am not handing out freebies on a regular basis. This is just for my man because he's been caged for the past year. Hope you gave em' hell man."

Jasper laughed as Edward made the line. "Sure did."

He snorted the heavenly powder and all felt right again.

**I know, Edward as a drug dealer y'all are probably like WHAT THE FUCK? But c'mon any guy who compares the girl he loves to heroin is definitely a drug dealer. Promise!**

**Btw, just in case anyone is wondering the actual legal age for sex in Washington is sixteen, but I wanted Alice to still be underage, even a year later, for the added tension.**


End file.
